


By my side...forever

by Hacchi_hyun



Series: Dongjun - Dont leave my side [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Epilogue, Fluff, Gay, M/M, a.c.e - Freeform, after horrible events, alternative universe, dongjun - Freeform, kisses and hugs, migh have sex idk, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Continuing the story of Don't leave my side. Donghun and Junhee are taking baby steps in their relationship.





	By my side...forever

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm writing again more Dongjun hnnggg! Ofc I need to write more fluff so I hope you guys like this story~

Donghun woke up after hearing his phone's alarm buzzing at 07:45 in the morning. He had a day off, but he still woke up early (well, usually he wakes up earlier so this was late for him) because of Junhee. Yes, they were now living together and Donghun made Junhee breakfast every single morning. For Donghun it was a strange thing to suddenly live with a man, kiss a man, hold a man...instead of Yuna. 

Yuna, is ex-fiancee was now in jail with his cousin. Junhee had suffered a lot because of Yuna's sick bastard cousin Yoon, who knew Junhee was in love with Donghun, so he was been blackmailed by Yoon. The bastard was now at jail, serving +20 years and Yuna, who attacked on Donghun that same day they had a trial with Yoon and his family, was serving 7 months for attacking and lying. Usually this kind of stuff would be managed by fines, but in Yuna's case, she attacked on fellow police officers too so they put her into jail because of it. The whole family indeed was fucked up. Junhee got lot of money from the family and he actually saved all of them. The only thing he bought so far with those money was a proper climbing tree and cat food for his cat Ocean. That showed how pure Junhee really is. Donghun definitely will spoil both of them when he gets his next paycheck.

Donghun gently lifted Junhee's arm which was around him and got up from the bed. Quickly to the bathroom and next to the kitchen. Usual set of coffee, the dark blend, omelet with onions and mushrooms, toast with butter. Junhee liked simple things. Sometimes Donghun makes more than that, but Junhee was happy when he saw his favourite omelet on thr plate. "Hmmm done." Donghun hummed and fed the cat before he went to wake up Junhee.

"Sweetheart, breakfast is ready." he gently hummed and ruffled Junhee's now darkish hair. The younger male stretched his arms and legs, rubbed his eyes and lifted his head to greet Donghun's soft and gentle lips. Donghun placed soft gentle kisses on Junhee's cheeks and forehead and lifted him into his arms. 

 

"Let's eat now."

 

"So Junhee, what do you want to do today now that I'm free?" Donghun asked.

"Hmmm...anything is fine!" Junhee smiled and took the last bite from his omelet. 

 

Junhee has been more and more energetic and happier now that he and Donghun were together. His long time dream was now the reality, he was together with the man he loves. The slow baby steps helped them in this relationship. 

"Actually...can we go a date?" the younger boy asked shyly and blushed little of bit. Donghun stood up, hugged him and gave him a gentle kiss to the lips.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere. Together."

 

''''

 

"There's a art exhibition near of Gangnam I want to go! Can we go there?" Junhee with his beautiful puppy eyes asked and Donghun just laughed.

"Of course we can go there baby." he said and gave him a peck to the cheek. With Junhee, Donghun was even more affectionate than he was with Yuna. Hmm, is it weird? 

"You two are so gross." Yuchan commented and took a sip from his drink. The trio was at Yuchan's and Junhee's workplace because Junhee had forgotten to do one certain thing so they decided to visit his workplace before going to the date. 

"Yuchan!" Junhee pouted and Donghun just continued laughing while Yuchan looked pissed of because of this two love birds. 

"What?" the youngest asked and took a other sip from his starbucks coffee. Some berry tea this time, Yuchan liked many types of drinks.

"Okey I'm done hyung we can go now." Junhee put his papers back to his files and said goodbye to his fellow friend and a co-worker. Poor Yuchan, Donghun had stolen his love interest, but again Junhee loves both of them, one as a lover and one as a little brother. "Sigh they are so gross..." Yuchan mumbled again after he saw the two leaving.

"Sigh back to the paper work..."

 

***

 

The art exhibition was indeed really impressive. Donghun was impressed by this artists works. Full of colors, lines, big shapes,shades...For him it was a first time to see some modern art outiside of Korea. This style was really new to him, but for Junhee it wasn't. He clearly knew the artist and their works, the look on his face showed that he loved his artist a lot. Donghun smiled.

 

_"So cute...."_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter is pretty short...i might edit it later so yeah when i have more writing time lol


End file.
